Our Ever After
by starllit
Summary: [Multiple Variations: Sasuke x Sakura, Oneshot Anthology; OOC!] They are soul mates and they are one, for their love is absolutely and utterly complete.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I don't own any of the following characters from Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto._

 _There is no financial gain made from this. This is for entertainment purposes only. There is no intent of infringing on the copyright of Naruto._

* * *

Hello! Arlit here...

I feel that I have obsessed over Sasuke and Sakura for too long, and I am dying to write some fanfiction about them...so here I go! These would be my first fanfictions ever written, so any **gentle** criticism would be appreciated.

Any reviews would be much appreciated.

* * *

Thank you for stopping to check out my 'fics!


	2. Ice Skating

"Sakura, are you sure this is going to be fun?" Sasuke asked, skepticism evident in his bored tone.

"Come on Sasuke," Sakura said as she stared pleadingly at the Uchiha. "I promise, you are going to love ice skating!"

Sasuke held the gaze, his stormy eyes connected with her bright ones. _Beautiful_ , he thought.

Giving a mock sigh, Sasuke said, "Well, if you _promise_ , then I guess I can't say no, right?"

Sakura giggled and poked Sasuke in the arm. "Sasuke-kun, you are so funny!"

Sasuke couldn't help but grin at her childish laughter. _Anything to make you happy, Sakura_ , he thought.

* * *

It was a clear night, and the stars were brighter than ever. A slight chill had descended on Konoha, marking the start of a promising winter. Tiny snowflakes drifted down from the clouds, just enough to catch in Sakura's pink hair.

Sasuke leaned forward to count the number of people ahead of them and scowled. Four. Patience was never really his thing.

His frustrated breath came out in a harried puff of white air.

Sakura, noticing, immediately smiled. "Isn't somebody impatient?" Sakura teased lightly.

"Hn."

"Well, I have an idea," Sakura said. "We can play a game to pass the time."

"A game?" Sasuke said distractedly, his eyes roving around the park. Children and parents alike were skating on the frozen pond, echoes of laughter and chatter bouncing across the air. There was a couple helping their clumsy children get on their feet. Their faces were bright with happiness.

 _Someday Sakura, that'll be you and me_ , Sasuke thought. _We'll come here again one day as a family._

"Sasuke, hello?" Sakura called out, suddenly snapping Sasuke out of his reverie.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said.

Now it was Sakura's turn to huff. "Man Sasuke, listen once in a while, okay?"

Sasuke smirked as he watched a flustered Sakura run her hands through her hair, damp with snowflakes. "Sure," he said lazily.

* * *

Soon enough, they were at the front of the line. Sakura received a pair of impossibly tiny skates. Sasuke was surprised to find that they fit her.

Sasuke swiftly pulled his on, tying the laces quickly.

Sakura took a bit longer, humming as she knotted her shoelaces into a bow.

"All right, Sasuke," Sakura said with a glint in her eye. "You ready to ice skate?"

Sasuke gave a half-smile. "Sure."

Sasuke knew exactly what would happen: Sakura would stumble out onto the ice, ending up with Sasuke having to help her skate. Sakura would then blush madly and try to do it by herself, only to nearly face plant across the hard ice once more.

True to his predictions, at the first step onto the ice Sakura teetered. Her slender arms were thrust out to keep her balance, and her eyes were trained on her feet.

Sasuke, on the other hand, slid smoothly out onto the ice, tauntingly tracing a figure eight around Sakura's body.

"Sasuke, you show-off!" Sakura said frustratedly.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh as he took her arm and pulled her close to him. Her tiny frame slid perfectly into his body. The snowflakes found their way into Sasuke's scarf and shirt, but he didn't mind because Sakura was warmth enough.

A light pink dusted her cheeks, giving her a pretty glow. Sasuke smiled. _I love her,_ he thought, his mind wandering to a few fantasies he had been entertaining lately that included him and Sakura alone...

"Sasuke, don't let me fall!" Sakura said, shrieking as her foot slid. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, steadying their balance.

Sasuke contentedly smiled. "I won't."


	3. Sleep With Me Again

Sakura bit back a sigh of exhaustion as she stopped in front of her house, shoving her hand impatiently into her pocket to fish for her keys.

She had been working night shifts at the hospital since last week, and the late hours had been taking their toll on Sakura. She constantly had to hide the bags under her eyes with concealer, and she could never get enough sleep.

She didn't have time to brush her hair decently, nor do her makeup. Not to mention having to cook for Sasuke and keep the house in order.

Sakura gritted her teeth. She was incredibly tired, and if Sasuke so much as criticized his breakfast, Sakura was sure she'd explode.

Sakura gripped the handle of the door. It felt irritably hot beneath her small hands as she turned it and pushed.

The house was quiet and cool as always, matching Sasuke's demeanor ironically.

"I'm home," Sakura said tersely, dumping her workbag and uniform coat on a nearby chair. Silence answered her response.

Sakura huffed, forcing her aching feet forward to make breakfast.

As she turned into the kitchen, she found Sasuke seated at the island, shuffling through the newspaper.

"Hello," Sasuke greeted in a voice hoarse from sleep, not even sparing a glance at Sakura and her ruffled hair. He seemed stiff, which was very unlike him, but Sakura's anger overwhelmed her curiosity.

Sakura clenched her fists. _How conceited can you get, Uchiha?_ Sakura thought angrily before taking a breath.

 _All right Sakura, let's calm down. You're just tired from working so hard,_ she thought soothingly.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Sakura replied. "Did you have a good night?"

Sasuke didn't reply to that. The only sound was the rustling of the newspaper.

The familiar, worn feeling of blistering anger surged up inside Sakura at his indifference. Sasuke must have sensed the change in her attitude because he folded the newspaper and set it aside.

"It was good," he said nonchalantly. "How was yours?"

"Good," Sakura replied, mocking him in the same tone. Her patience was thinning out quickly and dangerously fast.

"Are you making anything for breakfast?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura bit her lip to keep her snide remarks from slipping out. What was wrong with her today? _I just need rest,_ Sakura reassured herself.

"I'll make pancakes," Sakura offered.

It was so soft Sakura almost didn't hear it: Sasuke's scoff.

That was the last straw.

Sakura, her heart thrashing wildly, swept her arm across the counter in a fit of fury.

Spices and jars crashed to the ground, spilling everywhere. Sasuke didn't even flinch.

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, her skin on fire at her boldness. "Why don't you make your own breakfast for once?"

Sasuke scowled. "All you had to do was ask, not make a mess of the kitchen like a child."

"Oh!" Sakura said, throwing her arms up in the air. "All I had to do was ask?! A good husband knows when his wife is tired. And don't compare me to a child, because-"

Sasuke stood up abruptly, the sudden sound of the chair scraping the floor startling Sakura. "Are you calling me a bad husband, Sakura?" he said, his voice dangerously dark and calm.

Sakura scowled, her teeth clenched. She hated when the two of them got like this. What was happening to their relationship?

"I'm going to sleep," Sakura snapped, ignoring Sasuke's question and turning her back.

* * *

As soon as the door slammed close behind her, Sasuke sighed and slid to the floor, the scents of cinnamon and vanilla mixing together to create a strange and addicting odor similar to Sakura's scent.

He buried his face in his hands. What was he doing? Why did he scoff?

 _I don't know, I don't know,_ he thought miserably.

The very day Sakura had started working night shifts, Sasuke couldn't sleep the same without having her in his arms.

He missed holding her, waking up to find her figure curled into his chest.

His heart ached with loneliness.

Sasuke hadn't wanted to force Sakura to change her schedule just for him, though.

He wanted to wait until she had mentioned how tired she was; then he would beg her to stop working night shifts so she could rest.

However, Sakura was more stubborn than a rock. Every morning, Sasuke waited for her in the kitchen, passing the minutes by reading the newspaper. Sakura would open the door at 8:00 and say, "I'm home."

The first few days, Sasuke eagerly took her bag from her, setting it down as she slowly made her way to the kitchen.

But after that, Sasuke couldn't bear hearing her tired voice and seeing her face that longed for sleep.

Sasuke wanted to do something, anything to ease her pain...but he couldn't think of anything.

Now, Sakura was mad at him and it was too late.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes before standing up and grabbing the phone, pressing the speed dial button for Sakura's workplace. This was for the sake of both Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura stripped, tossing her clothes on the floor until she was in her bindings and her panties only.

She climbed underneath the covers, which was still warm from Sasuke's body.

Though her body was beyond the point of exhaustion and her mind was clouded with the fogginess of exhaustion, Sakura couldn't go to sleep. She felt horrible for yelling at Sasuke.

Burrowing her nose into the pillow, Sakura inhaled Sasuke's scent.

She almost cried at the nostalgic feeling it gave her of when she and Sasuke were happier.

 _Nights spent with their limbs tangled and their hair mixing to a violent clash of pink and black..._

 _A draft in the room tickling Sakura's shoulders, but instantly being chased away by Sasuke's arm..._

Then a tear really did escape Sakura's eyes, followed by another, and another, and suddenly Sakura found herself quietly sobbing.

What happened between the two of them? Didn't Sasuke love her anymore?

...Didn't she love him anymore?

Sakura clutched the pillow, completely burying her face in it before letting a choked, pained sob escape her lips.

She hated herself for treating him like that. She never should have snapped at him.

Sakura didn't hear the door sliding open, Sasuke's feet slowly padding across the carpet as he came to a complete halt at the sight of Sakura's crying figure.

"I've made you cry again," he murmurs painfully, his eyebrows drawn together.

Sakura immediately stops crying and wipes her eyes with one hand before pulling the covers up to her nose to hide her bare figure.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Sakura says, another fat tear sliding down her streaked face. She sniffles loudly, the blanket quickly becoming wet.

Sasuke's insides churned with so many emotions he wanted to throw up.

Regret, love, sorrow, pain: all for Sakura. _No more,_ Sasuke decided.

In two strides, he slid underneath the covers, his arms are around Sakura's bare form, pulling her into his lap.

Sasuke rests his head of top of hers, and her crying almost ceases save for a few sniffles.

A light blush tinges her cheeks as she leans back into him.

"Sakura, I've cancelled your night shifts at the hospital. I'm worried for you, and I hate seeing you so sick and tired. I..." Sasuke swallowed. "I miss holding you at night, and I can't go to sleep for hours when you're not there. Please, please forgive me for not doing this sooner."

Sakura leans back, her figure flushed against Sasuke's.

This position reminded her of so many other nights after she and Sasuke made love. They would hold each other, almost cradling, until they fell asleep with their arms securely wrapped around the other person.

"You're sorry?" Sakura said incredulously. "It's me you should be forgiving. I made a mess in the kitchen, too."

Sasuke laughed, a little puff of air that ghosted over Sakura's shoulders and sent little chills up her spine. "Don't worry about that."

Sakura turned around and stared into Sasuke's dark eyes. Handsome, mysterious...loving.

"I love you, Sasuke," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Sakura."

Within mere seconds, the two of them were happily settled into the pillows, snoozing away, their hair mixing to a violent clash of pink and black.


	4. Completely In Love

Sakura's slender arms were wrapped around Sasuke's bicep, her elegantly braided head resting just below his shoulder.

Sasuke gazed down at his wife.

Tonight, she was as beautiful as a star.

He didn't mind reminding her of that, either by whispering sweet nothings in her ear or by letting his fingers trace slow, lazy circles on her hip, spelling out words.

Her pink hair was braided into a crown that rested at the nape of her neck, complementing her extravagant white dress that flowed like milk and the ruby-red sash slung around her waist.

Sakura's eyes were closed, her honey and vanilla perfume drifting lightly around Sasuke. This was his favorite scent, mostly because it reminded him of Sakura and home.

* * *

Couples were waltzing around the room, smooth skin brushing constantly as silks and spices swished across the room.

Tonight was special: it was Naruto's wedding night.

Hinata had organized the elegant reception with the help of Sakura and Ino, and so far everything was a success.

Hinata and Naruto were undoubtedly the brightest couple in the room, their smiles speaking a thousand words of love.

Sasuke stole another glance at the girl on his shoulder, his fiancée.

Would he and Sakura be as deeply in love as Hinata and Naruto? Would their wedding day be as romantic?

Suddenly, Sasuke found Sakura's emerald eyes gazing at him.

Startled, Sasuke jumped a little.

Sakura put her fingers to her mouth and laughed. It was melodic, and made Sasuke's heart melt.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Sakura said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Sasuke offered a half smile and brushed off her apology. "Do you still want to dance? You seem tired."

Sakura folded her arms more securely around the crook of Sasuke's elbow. "Mmm...one more dance, and then we can go home."

At that moment, the track suddenly switched to a slow song.

"Perfect timing," Sasuke said as he smoothly pulled Sakura to the dance floor.

She gave a small shriek, followed by a few giggles as she let Sasuke tug her arm forward.

He enfolded her body in his, so close that Sakura's perfume and Sasuke's shampoo scent mixed together. Her tiny frame only came up to his chest, making her so much more adorable.

Sasuke guided her hands to his neck, flushing at the sparks it sent down his spine.

Sakura hummed the tune softly, eyes closed as Sasuke draped his arms around her waist.

They swayed softly from side to side, their bodies rocking in a perfectly synchronized rhythm.

Naruto and Hinata slowly inched over to them.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at how happy Naruto looked. Even Hinata looked radiant. _They really are in love,_ Sasuke mused.

"How's it going, Sasuke and Sakura?" Naruto said, causing Sakura to look up.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, a smile splitting her face. "Hinata! You two look like the happiest couple on Earth."

Hinata blushed nervously as Naruto cheekily flashed her a grin. "You better believe we are! And we'll hold that record until you two get married," Naruto finished with a wink.

Sasuke immediately turned to Sakura to see her reaction.

Sakura blushed, grinning at Sasuke.

Her expression was so tender, innocent, sweet...so full of love.

Sasuke bent down and brushed his lips against her forehead, causing tingles to dance across his lips.

Sakura only blushed harder, earning a smirk from Sasuke.

"Well," Naruto said as he returned his attention to Hinata. "We'll leave you two lovebirds to it. I want to show Hinata how a butterfly kiss feels."

Hinata's face was redder than a rose, but Naruto whisked her away in a simple spin to the other side of the ballroom and they disappeared from sight.

* * *

"You heard him," Sasuke whispered in her ear, his lips barely brushing her earlobe. "We're going to make a record of being the happiest, most romantic couple on Earth."  
Sakura's smile made Sasuke pull her closer to him until their bodies were almost perfectly melded.

"I want to stay like this forever, Sakura," Sasuke said, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Just you and me…with our arms like this," Sasuke traced his fingers over her hips, delighted when her body gave a small shiver.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said, standing on her tippy toes to plant a chaste kiss on the side of his neck. "It's times like these when I can't help but feel an overwhelming amount of love for you."  
Sasuke closed his eyes, smiling.

He savored every touch, every sensation, every breath, every word.

"I love you, Sakura," Sasuke said, resting his head on top of hers. His stomach ached with happiness, and his brain felt pleasantly muddled. "I love you so much."


	5. Reminisce

The sky rumbled loudly, the dark heavens spewing thick drops of humid rain.

Sasuke was drenched, every thin layer of fabric he had on sticking hotly to his skin. It was a sour-feeling summer night, and everything felt sickly warm.

Sasuke's cloak trailed behind him, fluttering every which way as he quickly leaped from tree branch to tree branch. It was already worn ragged from his harried travels these past few days, and as a result the edges were frayed. He knew he ought to take it off, but he couldn't be bothered. One second to stop moving and another four to untie it from around his shoulders equaled five seconds too long.

Sasuke's heart ached with longing and loneliness. He had missed his wife so, so dearly. He had been away on a mission since a week ago, and as soon as he stepped foot outside his house, his heart had already started tearing itself to bits. Sasuke couldn't bear to stay away from her so long, which was why he never took missions that lasted more than a week.

The world was dipped in a husky hue of inky midnight. The stars were nothing more than salty specks in the sky, showering bits of themselves across the earth tonight. It was _achingly_ hot, and Sasuke couldn't wait to get home. He knew Sakura would be patiently waiting outside, her legs curled up as she lay asleep on the porch swing. She would wait outside for him even through this sticky weather, Sasuke knew it.

* * *

 _What have I done to deserve Sakura?_

 _Nothing. Absolutely nothing._

 _Yet everyday, she smiles at me and all I can see is love._

 _How do you love me Sakura?  
Tell me your secret._

* * *

The branches became slick with rainwater, and so Sasuke had no choice but to resort to walking.

It didn't really matter, because he could see the bright lights of Konoha not too far away, along with the gentle waving of the thousands of trees that surrounded it.

Sasuke's feet never faltered in their steady pace forwards because he knew what awaited him at the end of his journey.

* * *

 _Sakura, you are the only thing in my mind right now._

 _You are the only thing keeping me going._

 _It would have taken me five days to get back had I just taken my normal route._

 _But instead, I took another way. It's faster - three days only, which means I'll get to be in your arms more quickly._

 _Do you know how much I miss you?_

* * *

The sky lightly grumbled, the rain slowly easing up.

Sasuke glanced up at the sky. It was impossibly dark; then again, he had never seen the sky at two o'clock in the morning.

* * *

 _Sakura, Sakura._

 _My wife, my love, my life._

 _You are everything to me._

 _How have I ever lived without you?  
Don't ever leave me, because there will be no other but you._

* * *

Sasuke felt the effects of exhaustion climbing onto his shoulders, taking that familiar perch in that aching knot between his shoulders. His pace hardly slowed, though.

His feet had reached the very outskirts of Konoha. It would still be quite a bit of a while until he reached his and Sakura's house. Sasuke exhaled slowly, the edges of his cloak coming around to stick to his forearms. He ignored the ache that was beginning to build in his feet and kept walking. It seemed all the effects of his reckless travels had finally come to his awareness. He had a cut cheek, sore leg muscles, and raw bruises where his clothes had kept rubbing up against him.

Sasuke paid no heed to these pains, however. _All I need is Sakura_.

 _All I need is her love...  
_

* * *

It had been another rainy day, and Sakura was standing by the doorway, peering at the rain with a certain sparkle in her eyes that made Sasuke's mouth lift into a smile.

The rain was thin and cool to the touch, or so Sakura said as she stuck her palm outside and gathered the rainwater in her hand.

Sasuke was content enough to leave her there, gazing at the rain. In fact, he had just started to turn around to go back into the house when Sakura giggled. Sasuke stopped and looked over his shoulder. To his surprise, there was a rainbow glimmering brightly in the clouds. He was sure it hadn't been there a few seconds ago, but he supposed that's how nature was.

"Look, Sasuke!" Sakura said, pointing with one tiny finger. But instead of looking at the rainbow, he gazed at Sakura. Her innocent, childish form that leaned over the railing with such eagerness…

Sakura looked at him, her mouth curved into a delicate smile. "Have I ever told you how much the rain reminds me of you?"  
Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Rain reminds you of me?"  
Sakura raised a hand to her mouth, hiding a smile.

The action made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. _What was that?_ Sasuke thought, slightly startled. _That fluttery feeling in my stomach...?_

"The rain," Sakura said, "always comes back to the earth, just like you always come back to me. It always feels so beautiful to hold, so delicate like a newborn fawn…And you, being around you always gives me some comfort, whether it be holding your hand or sleeping by you. I love you so much, Sasuke!" Sakura gave him a small smile, then turned back to the rain, which was slowly fading away. The clouds were turning a murky shade of gray, a sign that the rain was ending…but the rainbow would last another half hour or so.

Sasuke simply stood there, his heart beating erratically, his mouth slightly open.

 _S…Sakura?  
Did you…mean that?  
Every word you said?  
If you did, then…_

 _I can't help but fall in love with you now._

 _..._

 _I know it sounds cheesy, but you..._

 _You are my rainbow after the rain._

 _.._

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes, fondly reveling in the memory.

He had reached their house, his feet slowly dragging to a stop.

He let his eyes remain shut for a few more seconds, letting his heart thump wildly at the expectation of seeing his beloved again.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _I came back for you, Sakura._

Sasuke opened his eyes.

There, asleep on the porch swing, was a pink-haired girl, who looked so absolutely beautiful. Her hair was slightly frizzy from the humidity, but there she was all right.

Sasuke's heart swelled with feeling. He knew she would follow him to the ends of the earth.

So would he.

 _I came back._

 _I'm home._

 _No, I'm not talking about the house. That's not home._

 _You are home, Sakura._


End file.
